


War

by His_demon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Spock - Freeform, Spock/Kirk - Freeform, Star Trek Reboot - Freeform, Video, kirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_demon/pseuds/His_demon





	War

  
  



End file.
